Saving A Life
by vvrules21
Summary: Germany has just been informed of Italy switching sides due to the Schlieffen Plan. He's hurt and betrayed, but most importantly, angry. Feliciano doesn't understand the extent of what he has done. One-shot! GERITA! Abusive!Germany/Italy. Rated K for slight smut, but nothing horrible.


Felt like writing a bit of Angst XD

Anyway hope you guys enjoy!

I do not own Hetalia characters.

* * *

The door shut with unresolved resentment. Wilhelm's voice rewound itself over in his ears like a broken record. The words intertwined into a rope, curling over his decisions and pulling them in opposite directions and triggering the beginning of painful migraine. Ludwig's hair became oily and unkempt, his skin speckled with wrinkles and sags. The stress of the military from both his end and the Allies was a heavy weight on his shoulders. Frustration, confusion, uncertainty, and anger was all that fueled his hard working mind.

"_He's joined with the Triple Entente. I'm prohibiting any more ties with him._" Cold words had shattered again, raining glass that penetrated deeply.

The Schlieffen plan had everything plot out to a point. It would end France, Russia, and finally the war. It was specific, detailed, and _precise_. Wilhelm had explained explicitly how this was their ticket to success, to finally become the ultimate superpower.

As a nation, he knew that this was a golden idea. It had no flaws to it, especially with the military power he had gained by the rapid industrialization. England had no chance along with the other incompetent nations.

Italy had soon become the only drawback.

He closed his eyes with a shaking breath. German curses muttering uselessly under his breath. It seemed that everyone who are supposed to be helping him were just betraying him. How could his boss give such an excruciatingly impossible order? The mere thought of isolating his self from the only light that could illuminate him was hard to bear. Granting him no communication with Feliciano carved a jagged line through his heart and god if he couldn't feel every slice. Hadn't Italy listen to him? Ludwig had thought he spoke to him as a lover, not a nation.

Italy looked reluctant at the first introduction of the Schlieffen plan, yes, but he could easily recall the warm smile that gently feathered his face as it always had when he discovered a way to make his Ludwig happy. That was how their dinner date ended on what he assumed a high note.

"_He said 'The Schlieffen plan is too much of a hazard than an adequate war tactic.' Shame really to lose him._"

His lips pressed together as the blonde pushed himself into his office, sitting on the chair and cradling his head in his sweating hands. He felt overworked, the whole of his being pushed to its limits by his emotions and the vigorous physical pressure.

Only several minutes ago, the pure truth of Italy's change to the Triple Entente had made itself crudely naked to Germany. With it unveiling his new priority of battling his love and France on the Western Front.

He could give no advice or help to his partner now. Only hope that if it comes down to it, it would be Germany this time to retreat. It was ironic now that he was the one actually fearing the war instead of the sensitive boy. It was almost as if Feliciano had suddenly become more important than his job, than his people. Italy had come to be his weakness.

Germany's fists had become tight without him realizing.

The war was darkening his mood. The anguished treachery he had felt now being altered into a defensive anger. Italy was the one to leave him. Obviously Ludwig held no precedence in his insignificant life or that boy would have been fighting alongside him and not against. It was a hard image, but he could see it; Feliciano going to Romano and laughing about how absurd Germany's plan would be. It coiled gratingly through him and made his teeth grind.

The phone ringing brought him from his stupor, he face slowly relaxing, but not losing its deeply furrowed brows. He cleared his throat and picked it up from the receiver.

"_Ja?_"

"Germany?" A hesitant voice asked. Immediately Ludwig's blood froze and the rage he set aside had come back into the forefront of his mind. There was a heavy pause before he answered.

"No. This is Ludwig." He answered simply. If Feliciano wanted to speak to him, then he speaks to _him_.

"Oh. Can…" He could hear a deep breath passed on the other line, "…can Ludwig meet me in the meeting hall?"

Ludwig blinked. It was nearly midnight; this was very unusual for the overly tired boy to ask of him. "Ja-Ja…I can do that. I'll meet you in an hour."

"Ve~! Okay! Bye Ger-…Ludwig!"

Forgiveness was something Ludwig had never given before, but he would be lying if he said it didn't make him feel worshiped. The Aryan wondered to himself if Feliciano would be in tears, collapsing with guilt just for betraying the man he loves so dearly. Which lead to the pondering of why the suddenly appealing image made his stomach jump eagerly.

The meeting hall was desolate, but being that, it was perfect to be alone with his little Italian. Germany looked unfocused, his eyes lidded slightly, but his face was stoic. With a half-hearted turn of his wrist, he opened the door to one of the lounge areas.

Feliciano, expecting him was standing in front of the fireplace, erratic shadows struck the brunette in whips of orange. He was smiling contently, unbothered.

"Ve~! Ludwig is always on time." He walked up to Ludwig and made a move to hug the tense blonde. Germany stepped back and grunted, avoiding the boy's arms.

His gentle smile fell into a knowing frown. "Ludwig," He stepped forward, his hand lifting limply to touch the German's chest, "I thought you would understand why I had to do what I did."

Germany's wide eyes narrowed dangerously. Something in his mind flicked and abruptly he had a painfully tight grip on Feliciano's wrist. He pulled it near his face, stretching the brunette's arm.

Feliciano yelped, tears brimming his eyes and shock painted his features. He tried to pull away, but his arms were not as strong as German's fist. "G-Germany! You're hurting me!" A strangled cry left his bitten lips as he was wrenched off the ground.

He could feel his spine bruise agonizingly as the force of Ludwig's strength slammed his back into the wall behind him. An airless wheezing gasp left his mouth as all the oxygen was knocked out of him. He could only scream silence now.

Germany's eyes were a void, his mouth a firm scowl, his nostrils flared, and his jaw was hard. He was the appearance of unquenched fury.

Italy was shaking now, his whole body squirming to leave, but the two hands holding his wrists above his head and the massive body pinning his own meek form trapped him.

"You are with the Allies now…therefore you are the enemy. You of all people should know what I do with mien enemies." He whispered a hairsbreadth away from Italy's mouth.

"No! The plan-your plan! It…It was too risky! I couldn't let my soldiers get hurt! P-Please Germany don't do this—"

His neck snapped back, he thought he could hear his skull crack as it impacted the wall. A burst of pain spilled into his senses. Everything in the room began to spin.

"ITS LUDWIG! Never call me Germany, Feliciano!" His voice roared to the ceiling. To the Italian's assurance he finally let the boy's feet reach the floor, but that relief didn't last long, soon he was being dragged to the other side of the room where his back had met much more damage from it being smashed onto a hard table. His wrist bones fractured when they were twisted at an awkward angle, but the raw grip never slackened.

"What did you do? I thought we loved each other, Feli!" At this his voice cracked. "I thought you would stay by my side till the end of this war!" Now his voice was starting to break like his whole resolve.

Feliciano's fear riddled face softened with guilt. "Luddy…You w-would have done the...same for your people, n-no?" He whispered, not missing a beat.

The quaking blonde's mouth opened then shut. He looked indecisive about something and slowly his grip loosened and with it the Italian's hopes for safety cautiously raised.

What his lover spoke was the truth, inside he knew that he would have done anything and everything to keep his people safe. He already has, sacrificing his own life and time, countless beatings, the list grows with every scar on his body. It was his duty as a nation to protect his people and soldiers alike. No matter the pain or alienation he received, his purpose has and always will be to protect the humans. They would grow old and he would watch them parish, but his immortality would allow him to keep an eye on their generations for all eternity.

Though, Feliciano was his life. He made his world spin and created an escape for him. He always faced the fact with trepidation, that if this wonderful nation leaves his life or neglects him for another, he would go insane. He would be lonely having no anchor to keep him grounded to sanity. His own world, not Germany's, but his own would crumble at the hands of the boy. He hated that he had no control over his own self anymore.

The deeper the thought went, viler his mind became. Everyone dominated Germany, he had come to that conclusion even before he became his own independent country, his leaders and people controlled him. It was inescapable and expected, something he can stand because he is not _just_Germany, but also Ludwig.

The thought of having another persona, someone only he could be and control, always brought a lovely appreciation of comfort. As Ludwig he had his three dogs, his books, his brother, and most importantly he had Feliciano.

He _has_ Feliciano.

The brunette stared transfixed at the flickering emotions driving in Ludwig's eyes. He made sure to stay still, fearful of interrupting his thought process. The hand around his ruptured wrists was a light weight now, he didn't dare move them because of the white searing pain that shot through the whole anatomy of his arm, from the stressed sinews to the throbbing bones.

With a desire unlike anything Feliciano had ever seen in the German, the blonde had leaped on top of him, crushing their mouths together in a sinful kiss. The unsuspecting brunette had only just a moment to let out a squeak before a tongue was invading his mouth.

After that his eyes had fluttered shut with bliss that he had been unknowingly craving since the war had started. He gasped with cut off breaths, warm hands dragging over his chest and finally slipping under his shirt.

Ludwig's breath was deep and filling, his taste musky and something crossing between woodsy and alcohol. He opened his eyes only for a moment and looked at the furrowed brows on top of him.

His eyes started to close slowly as those lips pulled off and suckled at his own, then they snapped open when a sound of a zipper being pulled met his ears. Then something thrusting against his thigh caused an uninvited mewl to leave him before he could stop it.

Ludwig in a rushed pace became more erratic, rutting against him so hard that his wounded back rubbed against the hard wood unbearably. He struggled underneath the Aryan, wriggling and desperately trying to get rid of the invading tongue and groans that choked his air supply.

Ludwig growled, once again those hands were on his wrists and to deliver his warning he squeezed the frail bones earning a loud cry in his mouth.

Feliciano successfully pulled his head to an off angle, allowing the separation of their lips to struggle for a breath. "_Dio!_ Ludwig stop this now! I-Ev…everything hurts! I—"

His voice was a high-pitched animalistic wail. Ludwig took his left wrist and in a move that had been fast, painful, and slow at the same time, shattering the bones in one bend.

His eyes leaked tears and his body wracked violently with shrieking sobs, his mind was already fleeting to thoughts of when he and Ludwig had cooked together or had first met. Anything to escape the world he was in right now.

He could barely register the words being spat at him bitterly, his vision blackening critically.

"This is nothing compared to my other enemies." Feliciano wanted to cry for joy when the large, towering man had finally lifted up off of him. He turned his head with the horror drowned thought of Ludwig coming back, moans of pain flittering out. With a bittersweet solace he watched the man stride to the door, long and heavy steps.

"I hope you know that you have only put your troops in more danger. It would have been safer for them and you to fight with me than against." In the obscure vision he could see the handsome man shake his head. "But you know this already."

A scream pierced the air throughout and all around the building.


End file.
